Generally, most men or women may not obtain the desired body shape of the standard shape, and they also pay great attention to these points. If they are subjected to have a bad shape when they are getting old or sick, they will be eager to obtain the desired shape by every possible ways.
Faces, breasts, chest, posterior, thighs or any other body part can be the targets that people are eager to improve to obtain a desired figure. Among these, it is not easy to enlarge or change the shape of posterior only through exercise or diet. Other methods, such as surgical operations, use of shaping girdles or pants, or use of inserting foam material into garment, can only obtain a limited effect. The above methods have respective defects. For example, the defects of surgical operations include the risk of failure, a long-term harm caused by defects of surgical operations, the expensive charges, and the discomfort of using shaping girdles or pants.
In view of these, the inventor of the present invention provides a posterior-form enhancement device to overcome the above defects.